


Incriminating Evidence

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [30]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It must be an interesting case.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incriminating Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to feel like I need to apologise _to the characters_ for what we're doing to them...

Gurdip blinks, staring at the screen in surprise. He’s seen more ‘interesting’ sites, of course, examining various suspects’ computers. But he hadn’t expected to see... _that..._ on Lewis’s machine. He knew the DI worked Vice, back in Newcastle, but did they even have... _that..._ back then? Did Hathaway have to explain... No, the Sarge had been training to be a priest... surely he doesn’t know about... 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he minimises the window and gets on with his own task. 

_Whatever case Lewis and Hathaway are working on,_ he thinks, _it must be an interesting one..._


End file.
